It's a Challenge!
by mi-neee
Summary: Jealousy is something no one can stand. Especially when that person is your own best friend who's spending time with your special someone. A love triangle AkixMinaxShinji. "It's Minako. What do you think of her?" A premonition is about to happen. Might update if ratings are good. Rated T for mild language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The ticking clock lingers within the still room. Tenants of the dorm usually went out during night time, no curfew was established within the organization. Since their duty themselves was to expedite during the night.

But nontheless sat the red-vested boxer alone; crossing both legs and arms in a restless manner. Tapping his feet to the rhytm of the clock. Anxiety lingers in between. Adjacent to him, sat his good childhood friend; Shinjiro. He was skimming through his monthly Cooking Magazine with full attentiveness. Ignoring the said boxer. But Akihiko was impatient.

The beanie clad man stiffens his shoulders in alarm as Akihiko abruptly stood up. His heart rate was speeding up as he approached his friend.

"Shinji, w-what do you think about her?"

"...Huh?"

"You know what I'm-"

Akihiko halted; His angst subsides. Took a deep breath and steadily asked once more.

"It's Minako. What do you think of her?"

Shinjiro stood in silence. To be honest, he wanted to avoid this conversation as much as he could. But he knew this was an inevitable case.

"...Well, she's a good fighter."

His hoarse voice muttered.

"...No, that's not what I-"

"I know."

Which ended the conversation then and there. He resumed with his reading and tried to seem indifferent. The boxer, troubled by his friend's response took him by his collar and snarled.

"Don't you dare try to avoid this matter!"

Akihiko barked.

"You know this concerns the both of us!"

"W-what the hell are you talking about?!... Let me go, Dammit!"

"I'm not gonna lose to you, Shinji."

The red-vested boxer lets go of his strong grip and scoffed harshly at his friend.

"Tch... Do what you want."

Shinjiro repaired his crooked collar, and left the lobby ascending the stairs in silence.

...

"...I won't lose to you either, dumbass."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Haha, o god hello! I'm mi-neee. This is my first ever publish. I have always loved both Shinji and Aki's love routes in P3P and I would really want to write something like this!

I know for a fact that there are lots of similar stories like this... but heck I did it anyway.

Please bear with me if there are any grammatical errors, since english isn't my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It's been 2 days since the outburst between Shinjiro and Akihiko had spurred. The beanie clad seems to have been advancing his relationship well with Minako ever since then, while the red-vested Star was still in turmoil with his own feelings towards both his best friend and the person of their interests; Minako Arisato.

Why had he yelled at his friend; all because of a girl? He knew well what his heart was feeling. Pain. But he didn't know why and how. Maybe he was sick, he thought. So sick that he'll let their strong well-developed bonds be broken? Was it that fragile to begin with?

* * *

"Shinjiro-senpai."

"Hmm?"

The brunette gingerly sat on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. Watching her upperclassmen cook dinner as any other night they have spent together. Her crimson irises travelled along the counter tops; there was an array of ingredients. Most were common economical ones. She once noted that he has a knack for keeping his dishes healthy, which to her dismay, since bell peppers are not one of her most favorable vegetables.

"What are you making?"

Her sweet voice echoed in his ears.

"Classic Japanese curry."

"…Smells really good, senpai."

She leaned in closer to Shinjiro, slightly on her tiptoes. Her button-like nose sniffed the sweet aroma of hot curry from the pot with a hint of his sweat lingering in between; She noted that it had smelled sweeter than the curry itself.

"O-oi! What are you-"

He resented his posture backwards with a tint of red on his cheeks. Minako's face were inches away from his own. For a split second he had taken a glimpse of her beauty up close.

"...!"

Distracted by Minako's fair complexion, the beanie clad had unconsiously cut himself with a kitchen knife. Blood gushed out of his finger immediately as it happened.

"Senpai, your finger!"

"W-we need to get a disinfectant on it and-!"

She began to fumble around in distress.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

He washed the wound in running tap water as he grimmaces at sudden the sting.

Minako got a first aid kit from one of the kitchen drawers and hastily searched for band aids. Luckily she had found the last one; It had pink heart shaped patterns on it. She became hesitant, but there was nothing else that could suffice.

"Senpai, please bear with it for a little while okay?"

With the slight of her hand, she had placed the overly decorated band aid over her upperclassmen's wound.

"Wha-?!"

"The hell with this band aid?!"

Shinjiro looked at it with a distasteful gaze.

"T-there was nothing else and-"

The beanie clad man sighed in defeat.

"...Well, I guess I'll try to get used to it."

He began stroking Minako's auburn hair with a wry smile etched on his face.

* * *

"Hey, Shinji. What's with that band aid?"

Akihiko had noticed the pink band wrapped around his friend's finger.

"It's none of your concern."

A tint of red had crawled on his cheeks as he abruptly shoved his hands inside his pockets.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello again! Thank you all so much for the favs, follows and reviews! In truth I never thought that I'd get this much follows with just the first chapter!

Sorry for the late update, since there were so many stuff happening at school and I was kinda brain dead.


End file.
